As a new generation of display technology, AMOLED has the advantages of low power consumption, high color gamut, high brightness, high resolution, wide viewing angle, high response speed, and is therefore popular in the market.
Currently, an AMOLED self-luminous display screen has been gradually and widely used in order to reach a higher display effect and lower power consumption in many mobile phones. Through an active AMOLED light-emitting circuit, it can be found that there are many similarities between its structure and a fingerprint recognition structure, and an inherent fingerprint recognition circuit pattern can be formed through the integration of the circuits. For an AMOLED-based display panel, the top layer may be a cathode layer, which can be made from a transparent ITO conductive material to form a cell, the next layer may be an organic layer, which may be mainly made from a light-emitting material emitting RGB three primary colors, and the bottom layer may be an anode layer and a TFT circuit matrix. The current industry standard of fingerprint pixel recognition may be 508 ppi, and the AMOLED may fully meet the relevant standards.
With the popularity of fingerprint recognition in a mobile phone terminal, more and more fingerprint schemes are designed in actual products, but the relevant fingerprint recognition and operation can only be realized in a small part of the mobile phone due to the complicated structures or realization principles of all fingerprints. At present, the ability of fingerprint recognition may be only limited to the research and development of penetrating power on glass or related separators.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an AMOLED and fingerprint recognition-based driving and scanning circuit, a display screen, and a mobile terminal in view of the above-mentioned technical problems.